<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wranduin Week 2020 by drowsyfantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333590">Wranduin Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy'>drowsyfantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Horror, Existential Horror, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pandaria, Wranduin - Freeform, Wranduin Week, Wranduin Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompt fills for Wranduin Week 2020. Each chapter will have the prompt as its title, and tags will update as chapters are posted. </p><p>Not all chapters are explicit, but the story requires the rating for those that are. Chapters with explicit scenes will be marked with an (E).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion &amp; Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: A Day in Stormwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He awoke, alone in the bed, to the sound of morning bells. </p><p>Wrathion groaned, rolling over and holding his head, sitting up and looking around the room. One of the Keep’s staff was drawing all the curtains around the room, tying things up and doing some dusting. </p><p>“Where’s His Majesty?” Wrathion croaked out, swallowing a few times to try and get the dryness out of his throat. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Too much to drink last night, his head still felt very heavy compared to the rest of him. </p><p>“Oh, you’re awake.” She gave a little curtsey, nodding. Her dress swished. “His Majesty had said not to disturb you if possible.” She smiled cheekily, her Gilnean accent peeking through her tone. </p><p>“Where <em> is </em>he?” Wrathion repeated. </p><p>“I imagine at this time of the morning he’s already taking audiences,” she blinked. “Been up for hours, he has.”</p><p>Wrathion looked blearily out the window. “The sun has barely risen,” he complained. “Did I miss breakfast?” </p><p>“No, but if you want to get it fresh you’d better hurry.” She went back to her cleaning and Wrathion hauled himself out of bed, stepping behind the fold-out Pandaren painted silk screen to pull on some fresh clothes. Once satisfied, he left the room in search of the High King. </p><p>Down several flights of stairs that made him idly wish he’d changed to dragon form and flown outside, he picked his way through corridors to the throne room. Sure enough, Anduin was seated there, listening to some of his advisors. Genn - the only one who really seemed to pick fights with him - was absent, so Wrathion happily slid his way over, settling on the raised half-steps next to the throne. </p><p>If Anduin noticed his presence, he said nothing, and nobody acknowledged him in any way until Wrathion squirmed like an impatient cat and his stomach growled. Two of the nearby guards looked at each other nervously and Anduin finally glanced over. “Have you eaten yet?” </p><p>“Must I schedule an audience with His Majesty to get some attention over here?” Wrathion pouted. </p><p>Anduin just gave him an exasperated look. “Wrathion, I’m <em> working</em>. If you want, we can have lunch together, but that won’t be for hours and hours. Please, go get something to eat from the market if you don’t want to raid the kitchens downstairs.” </p><p>“Well, if I’m <em> that </em> much of an inconvenience.” Wrathion stood, adjusting his shirt while Anduin just slumped down in his chair and muttered to himself. Tossing a wink and blowing a kiss to let him know he wasn’t <em> actually </em>upset, the dragon headed past the guards and down the steps into the Keep’s courtyard. </p><p>A few people were sitting on the fountain and talking. Perhaps they had an audience later, or maybe they were just visiting. Either way, Wrathion looked past them to the gates and drawbridge, and the bustling city beyond. Once out amongst the general population, he had to carefully make his way through the crowds in order to not get accidentally shoved into the canal by someone with a cart or a running child. There sure were a <em> lot </em>of those out this morning. </p><p>Into the marketplace he went. The scent of fresh bread and grilled meats made his mouth water, and the first stall he went to commented on his strange attire but had no other comments. Perhaps they didn’t recognize him. But it didn’t matter; it wasn’t as though the world needed to know him. </p><p>Yet. </p><p>His gold was as good as anyone’s, and once he’d gotten what he wanted, he headed down to one of the only non-busy spots he could find without walking all the way back to the Keep. Settling on the small fishing dock, he swung his legs out over the side and watched the fish swim under him through the canals as he ate his breakfast. </p><p>Splashing from behind him caught his ear, and he turned just in time to see one of the fishermen pull up an enormous Pike out of the water. It was flopping around on the dock and almost got back into the water, but Wrathion reached out at the last second and pinned it with his claws, waiting until it stopped struggling before handing it over to the impressed crew. </p><p>“Thanks. Say, you’ve been sittin’ there a while, stranger. Got plans for the day?” </p><p>“Not really, no, I was just -” </p><p>“Would you like to join us for more fishing? We’re headin’ down to the docks.” </p><p>“No, thank you.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s too bad. Well, have a good day.” </p><p>He went back to his sandwich, finishing it off and watching the fishermen until they were out of sight. As he was packing his bag again and turning around, he noticed a small boy sitting on the corner of the dock. A little frisson of fear went through his stomach, though he wasn’t sure why. “You there. Weren’t you with those fishermen?” </p><p>The boy looked up from where he was sitting, then looked around as if he were noticing for the first time that his family wasn’t there. His eyes got big and Wrathion, sensing a meltdown, scooped him up and went charging towards the port. </p><p>As he raced along ledges and hopped over crates, Wrathion heard giggling from over his shoulder. At least the little one wasn’t crying; crisis averted. Now to find his family. </p><p>The harbour was full of people, and he scanned the area from the top of the hill, squinting to see down to the docks themselves. He groaned, unable to spot the fisher-family, and plucked the boy off his shoulder, sighing and looking at him. </p><p>Then, he had an idea. </p><p>“Have you ever been flying before?” </p><p>The little boy shook his head. </p><p>“Would you <em> like </em>to?” </p><p>Eyes growing wide, the child nodded eagerly. </p><p>Wrathion’s grin could’ve been seen from space. </p><p>-</p><p>With the wind howling around them and the kid hanging on to his neck and screech-laughing, Wrathion soared, racing through the clouds and back to ground, taking the little one over Westfall and up and down the coastline. He dipped low enough to the water to make splashing waves, and on their third pass, headed up towards the harbour again. Closer to the coastline, people pointed and shouted, but no one seemed to be panicking about him, and he <em> still </em>couldn’t spot the little boy’s family, so with a shrug, he made a hard right, and came up over the dockyards and over the fields to the back of the keep, coming to land on the roof. He laid down to let the now-wobbly child off of his neck and on to the surface, he changed into his human form, scooped up the boy, and headed into the throne room. </p><p>Anduin was still there, where he’d left him, hours ago. Except now he looked much less animated. Wrathion approached them, child on his shoulders, playing with his hair. “Ahem.” he cleared his throat, waiting. </p><p>Anduin turned, blinking. “Uh...who’s that?” </p><p>“Oh, I’m babysitting.” </p><p>“Wrathion…” </p><p>“What, don’t you trust me?” he brought the little one down and tickled under his chin. The child giggled and hugged him. </p><p>“Don’t make me answer that.” Anduin rubbed his temples. </p><p>“I was promised lunch.” </p><p>“I never promised you anything.” </p><p>“Come on. It’s lunchtime. I bet you haven’t eaten yet. We’re all hungry.” </p><p>“I’m still busy-” </p><p>“We’re not going until we’ve eaten. Isn’t that right?” Wrathion had sat down firmly on the steps and looked at the boy, who nodded firmly, then looked up with the same matching, cheeky expression. </p><p>Anduin made a strangled noise, but several of the staff were smothering their laughter, and within a few minutes, someone brought in a rolling cart with a selection of lunch and snacks. Everyone took some food, and the conversations became far less serious. </p><p>“To be honest, I’ve been trying to find them for the last hour,” Wrathion shrugged, bouncing the kid on his knee. The little one kept squealing with excitement. “They said they were going to the docks, but then they just up and vanished. He seems an affable little fellow, so I took him flying.” </p><p>“Flying!? Wrathion, that’s incredibly dangerous!” </p><p>“I knew he wouldn’t fall off. And even if he did, I would catch him. He was never in any danger.” </p><p>“He’s a <em> child</em>, he didn’t understand!” </p><p>Wrathion frowned up at Anduin. “I know my own body, Anduin, I <em> know </em>what I’m doing. It’s not as though we’d fall out of the sky. Where’s the trust?” </p><p>Anduin just sighed, then turned to one of his advisors. “Move the rest of my meetings to tomorrow. We need to reunite this little boy with his family and <em> someone- </em> ” he half-glared at Wrathion, “-has to be the <em> mature </em> one.” </p><p>Wrathion stuck out his tongue. </p><p>-</p><p>With lunch fully digested, they headed out into the streets. Anduin had donned ordinary clothes and a cloak, plus a light glamor to disguise his face as he and Wrathion began to earnestly look for the fisher-family. They started down by the docks, and began asking the locals if they recognized the boy. One of the women hauling up nets identified him as Dandin, but couldn’t tell them where his family had gone. The absence of anyone running through the streets and panicking also told them the family either hadn’t noticed he was gone, or assumed he was with someone safe anyway. </p><p>Anduin decided to change tactics. “Do you know what house you live in?” he inquired to Dandin, who was still riding on Wrathion’s shoulders. </p><p>The boy nodded. </p><p>“What colour is the roof of your house?” Wrathion looked up. </p><p>“WED!” </p><p>“A red roof. Old town.” Anduin nodded, and they headed in that direction instead, picking their way through houses. They knocked on a few doors, and poked their heads into shops and asked, and a few more people seemed to identify Dandin, and gave them further directions. </p><p>By the time they knocked on the door to the proper house, Dandin was passed out in Wrathion’s arms, snoring and drooling a little bit. The stout, portly woman who answered the door looked relieved and gratefully took her son back, promising to scold her husband and his brothers and cousins for leaving her boy in the hands of an absolute stranger, but very happy he’d been safe the entire time. </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, ma’am, nobody noticed he was gone?” Anduin asked lightly. </p><p>The woman stepped back, gesturing to her busy household. Four other children were playing on the floor, two with a big sheepdog, one with a drum, and the other blowing a kazoo to the beat of it. They were marching along in their own sort-of parade, and it was amazing Dandin could continue sleeping through that ruckus. </p><p>Before Wrathion and Anduin could say their goodbyes, though, the fishermen came through the door and the matriarch began scolding them, the sleeping toddler still in her arms. A few had the decency to look ashamed of themselves, and to his credit, the father himself took his child and promised to put him to bed right away. </p><p>“Why don’t you two nice young men stay for dinner?” the mother inquired of them, and Wrathion had a feeling it wasn’t a request. </p><p>“We’d love to,” he answered quickly, before Anduin could protest, and rolled up his sleeves. “But we <em> insist </em>that we help with the preparation. After all, feeding an entire household plus two guests? Surely you could use an extra hand in the kitchen.”</p><p>“I’d love that, dearie,” she cackled at him. “And your friend can look after the children.” </p><p>Anduin was drafted into the kiddie parade while Wrathion was whisked away into the kitchen area. He heard more kazoo music floating through the downstairs hallway as he was put into an apron and began chopping up vegetables. </p><p>Keeping up conversation was easy, and by the time the food was ready, they were friends. Everyone was piled around a big table in the main room as Wrathion and the matriarch brought out all the food. The little ones were sitting at their own table, and Anduin was entertaining them by doing shadow-puppets on the wall with his hands until the food arrived. </p><p>Lively conversations ensued, with Anduin and Wrathion carefully keeping their private lives to themselves, and just having a good time. Anduin even helped put more of the little ones to bed, before coming down the stairs and glueing himself to Wrathion’s side. Eventually, the dragon began to tire, himself, and bid everyone good-night before leaving for the Keep. </p><p>It was long past dark, and both of them exhausted, and they managed to make it back to Anduin’s chambers just in time to flop into bed together. Without taking off any of his clothes - not even his boots - Wrathion kicked up the blankets, tucking them in together. </p><p>Anduin protested weakly. “Should...put on sleep-pants…” </p><p>“Too tired,” Wrathion insisted, wrapping himself around Anduin like a snake. Anduin made a grumpy noise, then fell silent. </p><p>Soon, both of them were fast asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Emperor!Wrathion (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue-black waves lapped at the edges of his vision during every waking hour these days. It was so, so difficult to stay focused and stay sane. Anduin rubbed his temples and concentrated, continuing to read, but had to keep stopping and blinking away both the utter exhaustion and the creeping corruption that threatened him at all times. His Light was the only thing keeping him from falling apart in this new world. </p><p>Their forces had lost, and the Black Empire had taken over. </p><p>Wrathion waltzed into his room and slid claw-like fingers up his back, squeezing at his shoulders. “How is my little firefly tonight?” </p><p>“Tired. Please, Wrathion, leave me alone.” </p><p>“Now, now. Just because we’re lovers doesn’t mean you can treat your Emperor that way.” </p><p>Anduin squeezed his eyes shut. He had loved Wrathion - and his heart still ached for him - but he was different now. Taken kicking and screaming and raging into the void, all for naught. Those who did not drink the blood of N’zoth were either force-fed until they choked or summarily executed, but he himself had managed to avoid either fate by letting Wrathion take him as his concubine. </p><p>He’d realized afterwards, though, with the whispers closing in on him, that he was receiving a low dose of corruption every time they were intimate. Every time the black dragon came inside him - whether down his throat or up his ass - his body took in a little more of the Void, and eventually, even this, the last of his independent sanity, would be lost. </p><p>What would he be like when it finally happened? Would it be another mind inside his head? Would he just not wake up one morning, but his body would function without him? <em> I don’t want to die.  </em></p><p>Strong arms went around him from behind, a pointed chin and neat beard tickling his shoulder. Wrathion’s warm lips on his cheek. “My dear little firefly,” he cooed, “it’s late. Come to bed.” </p><p>“Please, just a few minutes more. I want to finish this chapter.” </p><p>“Oh, you know how it ends. <em> They lived happily ever after</em>,” Wrathion giggled, and it was a hollow sound, pooling like oil in the pit of Anduin’s stomach. He forcefully closed the book in Anduin’s hands and pulled the young man back against his body, arms keeping him locked close. The novel fell from his hands and landed on the floor. </p><p>“That’s not how every story ends, Wrathion.” Anduin replied quietly, wriggling out to pick up the book and put it back on the shelf, tucking it behind the keepsakes there - small mirrored portraits, orbs of magic, small toys and kazoos from Pandaria - but Wrathion just laughed and scooped him up, carrying him over his shoulder down the hallway. Anduin watched the flagstones and counted the cracks to their rooms, letting the dragon manipulate him into the bed and get his clothing off. It carried on to the point where Wrathion was kissing down his neck and Anduin just stared off into the middle distance before the dragon got annoyed at him. </p><p>“You’re a limp fish tonight, Anduin, and it doesn’t please me at all.” </p><p>“Just melancholy, I suppose.” Anduin turned his head, lifting his hand to touch the ends of Wrathion’s curls. The dragon leaned into his touch, watching him with swimming violet eyes. </p><p>“What about?” </p><p>“What happens, when the Void takes over your mind?” </p><p>“Hm-mmm.” Wrathion crossed his arms over Anduin’s chest and rested his chin there, looking up at him, as the human continued to pet his hair. “You see all sorts of wonderful things, my love. You see the world for what it is, and every possibility of what it <em> could </em> be. You hear everything, and you are <em> part </em>of everything.” </p><p>“But who are <em> you </em>? Do you keep yourself? Or is it N’zoth I’m speaking to right now, just a replacement of the Old God in everyone, an infinite sea of tentacles?” </p><p>Wrathion scoffed. “That sounds <em> exhausting</em>. Can you imagine if I retained none of my own mind, my memories, my knowledge of how my body works? My language. My talents. My love for you.” he tapped a claw-like finger against Anduin’s bared skin. “N’zoth may be powerful, and so too the Void, but one has not the strength, and the other has not the concern to do so. I am me, and I am <em> still </em>me, just with my mind opened.” </p><p>“I suppose...that’s not so bad.” Anduin finally whispered, and pulled Wrathion up for a kiss. The dragon straddled him, grinding their hips together, and it felt as good as it ever did. “Uh, hah, wait. Wait, Wrathion.” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Can I - would you ride me tonight? I want to watch you…” </p><p>Wrathion arched an eyebrow, but smiled, looking amused, and shrugged. “Why not? It’s been some time since we’ve done that.” </p><p>As usual, they needed no lubricant, for N’zoth’s blood and Void corruption allowed Wrathion to make his own. This time, however, instead of using what came from his mouth and pushing it inside Anduin with his tongue, Wrathion just positioned himself above Anduin’s cock and pushed <em> down </em>. </p><p>It was so hot and slick Anduin nearly bit through his lip as he tried to stay still and not immediately come. Wrathion, on the other hand, clearly got over the pleasurable shock quite quickly, because he was rocking back and forth as though he were on a swing, panting. </p><p>“You make quite -” Wrathion gasped, one hand on Anduin’s knee and the other tugging at one of his pierced nipples as he worked his hips “-the suitable throne for me, my love, I shall have to do this more often!” </p><p>“Please, Wrathion, please!” Anduin whimpered, grabbing onto the dragon’s hips as he felt Wrathion’s inner muscles squeezing his cock. His eyes went out of focus as he fucked up instinctively into that hot, tight vise. It was unbearably good, and it had been so very long since he’d been the one doing the fucking. He knew he wouldn’t last long; he could already feel himself burning up. </p><p>“Come inside me,” Wrathion purred, bouncing his hips faster, and Anduin scrambled to free one of his hands, squeeze-stroking Wrathion’s cock as well. </p><p>“You too,” he grunted, tugging in a way he knew used to drive the black dragon crazy. It still worked, and Wrathion began to lose control of the situation and his body, hips slamming down and just wiggling around in place, chasing the pleasure of being stroked, his head tilted back and moaning brokenly. “C’mon, you come first, come around my cock,” Anduin commanded his Emperor, focused like a laser on the dripping tip, waiting for him to unload. </p><p>“Ah - yes - Anduin - yes - ah!” Wrathion’s hands were up in his hair, tugging and gritting his fangs as he moaned and came hard, splattering all over Anduin’s stomach and chest. Anduin wiped it away onto the sheets as quickly as he could, then pulled Wrathion closer, bringing up his knees, and pushing as deep inside him as possible. </p><p>“Ngh- Wra- haaah!” he came too, emptying himself into the black dragon, clutching at his back while Wrathion just settled against his chest and purred, a deep thrum through him that just intensified the waves of pleasure, making him shiver with hot and cold shocks as he came down again. </p><p>Wrathion was purring continuously, a rumbling happy dragon on top of him, and Anduin couldn’t help but snuggle into that soothing warmth. While they were both breathless and unable to speak, things felt normal again, simple, and he could pretend that none of it had ever happened. </p><p>“Kiss me?” he murmured. </p><p>Wrathion nuzzled up to his mouth and kissed him, soft and tender, and in that moment, Anduin surrendered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look absolutely frightful.”</p><p>“I would imagine so, as I’ve had nearly every bone in my entire body broken,” Anduin replied softly from his chair, still addled from the healing spells and painkilling magic. “You can’t be here to finish me off. There are guards. Panda guards. I think.” </p><p>“I have my own guards,” said the boy standing in front of him. He had fierce red eyes and a lightly-bearded chin, but rounded cheeks, and it was impossible to tell his age. He crossed his arms defiantly, gloves digging into his coat-sleeves. In fact, every inch of him was covered with layers of brocaded cloth, except for his face. Around his head was wrapped a long white cloth, hiding most of his hair but showing off an enormous hoop earring on his right ear. “No harm will come to us here.” </p><p>“Oh, have you been sent to protect me, too?” </p><p>“Not at all, though if you prove useful, I might extend the favour of my personal attention.” </p><p>“You like using long words. My head hurts.” Anduin complained, blinking and trying to stay focused. </p><p>“Hmm. Do you need to go back to bed?” </p><p>“NO! No, I want to stay awake.” Anduin lifted his better arm to his face, touching the side of his skull and wincing. It came away clean, no leaking blood or other fluids. “I want to stay awake,” he repeated. “I’ve spent enough time asleep. I need to, uh. Work on healing.” </p><p>“And you need to be awake for that?” </p><p>“Why do you keep bothering me?” Anduin protested, squinting up again. “If you’re not here to guard me, leave me alone.” </p><p>“What’s the point in being awake if there’s no one to talk to?” The well-dressed boy pulled a nearby chair over and draped himself in it, crossing his legs elegantly at the knee. “I believe you’ll hold a conversation with me about something other than farming and brewing.” </p><p>“That’s a little stereo...typing, isn’t it?” Anduin muddled with his words. Every time he focused more, the pain returned, so he just focused on his breathing for a moment and relaxed, closing his eyes and slumping in the chair. “The Pandaren are a good people, not just one long food and beer joke.” </p><p>“You say that, but have you talked to the locals?” a sigh. “Very well. Why are you in such a state, anyway?” </p><p>“Have you not heard? The Warchief broke a bell on me. But I lived.” Anduin chuckled mirthlessly, sliding his hand to cover his face. “Just barely.” </p><p>“Indeed.” Something prodded his other temple. </p><p>“Ow!” he snapped his eyes open, glaring. “Don’t touch me!” </p><p>“Just wanted to see where it still hurts,” the boy smirked at him. </p><p>“Everywhere! Light, you’re annoying!” </p><p>“Don’t get all worked up,” he raised his hands in surrender, backing off and sitting in his chair again. Anduin watched him like a hawk until he got dizzy again and closed his eyes. </p><p>“Urf. Maybe...maybe I could lay down again…” he started to get up from his chair, and wavered. His knees gave way and he fully expected to meet the floor face-first, but the boy had flown instantly to his side, and supported him, easing Anduin back across the room and into the half-made bed. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Of course. Wouldn’t want you to break yourself all over again.” The boy chuckled to himself, as though it were some sort of fantastic joke, and Anduin just rolled his eyes, and that hurt, too. </p><p>Together, they managed to get Anduin back under the covers properly, though still in his day-clothes, as he didn’t want to sleep for too long. To his surprise, the boy sat down beside the pillow and pulled off his gloves, exposing long fingers with sharp-looking nails. Anduin felt fear lick up his spine and inhaled, about to shout for his guards - </p><p>The claws raked gently through his hair, soothing, as one would pet a small child or animal, and he felt his eyes growing heavy. “Don’t let me...sleep too long.” he muttered, trying to give an order to someone who probably didn’t even recognize him as royalty. </p><p>“No more than an hour.” The boy’s voice floated down to Anduin’s ears as his eyes became too heavy to keep open. “And don’t worry, I’ll keep your mind too occupied for sleep after that. We’ll tell stories, we’ll have supper, we’ll hum along with the kazoo music from the tavern downstairs…”</p><p>“Divine,” Anduin breathed, already mostly gone. “Whass’ur name?” </p><p>“Wrathion,” he heard, and then he was asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Birthday Sex (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because it's my birthday, so it's Anduin's birthday now too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wrathion?” he tugged on the restraints on his wrists. “Why am I tied up?” </p><p>“Because, my love,” the dragon’s voice cooed in his ear. “It’s your birthday!” </p><p>“I’m aware of that,” Anduin replied, as calmly as he could, “yet I cannot connect the two events in the wildest bounds of my imagination. Please, elaborate.”</p><p>“I’m going to spoil you before breakfast, and then I’ve got more presents for you.” Anduin could feel Wrathion tracing down his chest and stomach with his claws, lightly raking up and down, and he squirmed, but the bonds held fast, keeping his hands bound above his head. His legs were free, however, and he shifted from side to side, trying to get more comfortable. The blindfold over his eyes refused to move. </p><p>“Well, hurry it up, I have meetings all day today. A king’s work does not stop just because it’s his birthday.” </p><p>“So hasty,” Wrathion chuckled in his ear, wrapping his heated palm around Anduin’s dick, making him jolt, seizing. “Humans are always moving so quickly. Never taking the time to slow down and enjoy things.” </p><p>“N-now you sound like a Pandaren. You should take that form some time, I’m sure you’d fight right in<em> nnnnnghh</em>!” Anduin’s retort had become a groan as he felt the tip of a claw draw a line across the tip of his cock, following his slit. “Light, Wrathion, not - not that - you know what it does to me…” </p><p>“Well, you wanted me to speed up the morning’s proceedings so you can get to the rest of your day,” the dragon observed, and Anduin could feel the bed shift as the dragon moved to kneel between his spread thighs. Heat, too hot for human breath, breathed onto his dick, before a too-hot tongue began tracing the same path as his claw, flicking along his slit, over and over, tiny little wet sounds lapping in his ears as though coaxing him to come. The sound and the sensation were obscene, and Anduin kicked at the blankets and squirmed, trying to get further into Wrathion’s sinfully hot mouth. </p><p>“Please. Please suck me,” Anduin begged hoarsely, feeling those little kitten-licks spread around the head of his cock, wishing his hands were free so he could force Wrathion down onto his cock, but the dragon had clearly thought of everything, leaving him desperate and dripping, helpless. </p><p>“No.” There was a pause in the licking. “If you want to come, you’ll have to come like this.” And then he went back to it, and Anduin began to sob. It was just so, <em> so good</em>. Just a little more, and he <em> would </em>come, each tiny lick bringing him closer and closer to the edge, until it was too much and he lost control, coming hard, ears ringing with Wrathion’s laughter. </p><p>Anduin was left to shudder and shake on the bed for a moment before he felt something smooth and cold entering him. “Wrathion - what are you-!”</p><p>“It’s a plug. Goblin-made.” Wrathion explained, as he settled it in place and began to undo Anduin’s restraints, as well as his blindfold. </p><p>“Take it out! I can’t have this in all day!” Anduin frantically tried to remove it, or push it out, but it didn’t budge. </p><p>“Oh, but you can. And you will!” Wrathion grinned at him, and Anduin glared daggers back. “Enchanted. It’ll only come out when I want it to.” </p><p>“I hate you,” Anduin scowled, rolling out of bed and heading for his private bath. He’d only taken a few steps across the room when he suddenly felt it <em> vibrate </em> strongly against his prostate, making his knees jerk and go the wrong way. “Oh no. Oh no. <em> WRATHION</em>!” The buzz reminded him of the hum of the kazoos in the inn...</p><p>“Yes, it vibrates. At random. Have fun in your meetings today!” Wrathion blew him a kiss as Anduin stomped off to take a shower. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Taking Care of Dragon Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When I said I was interested in helping with the other dragonflights, this was <em> not </em>what I had in mind.” </p><p>“You mean you don’t like babysitting?” Anduin grinned, holding out his arms. Each of them had a row of blue dragonflight whelplings hanging off of him like bats. “Come on! This is fun!” </p><p>“You have some very strange ideas about what ‘fun’ is, Anduin Wrynn. You were always the one up all night dancing to the kazoo music in the Tavern while I was trying to sleep.” Wrathion held up a tiny whelp. It squealed and kicked until he let it fly free, and it landed on his head. “Why are we doing this.” It was not a question. </p><p>“Because I offered.” Anduin regarded him, carefully sitting down. Whelps overwhelmed him, cuddling up to his sides and crawling into his lap, creating a little pile that went almost up to his neck. Wrathion sat down opposite him and regarded the mound of whelplings. </p><p>“The last remaining natural whelps on Azeroth.” Wrathion mused softly, reaching out and petting one’s tiny head. “Vexiona’s attempts to recreate her own flight notwithstanding.” </p><p>Anduin went quiet for a moment, just resting. “Does it bother you?” he asked quietly. “That you can’t have children?” </p><p>“Why would I want that?” Wrathion scoffed. “I spent a great deal of my life hunting down my fellow...never mind.” he eyed the half-napping whelplings, and decided it best not to talk about his genocidal tendencies. “I’m the last of my kind, and our fertility seems to have lost its potency.” </p><p>Anduin giggled and Wrathion glared at him. “Sorry. Just. I think your ‘potency’ is just fine.” </p><p>“Not in front of the whelplings,” Wrathion complained sarcastically, covering one’s tiny head, attempting to block its ears. “You naughty boy.” </p><p>Anduin burst out laughing, and the whelps piled up around him scattered, screeching in surprise, some of them rolling away in somersaults, the others hovering in the air. “Oh no! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s okay, please come back? Wrathion, look what you made me do, I scared them.” </p><p>“Of course you scared them, you made it indecent.” </p><p>“How are <em> you </em> telling <em> me </em> that <em> I’m </em>being the indecent one?” Anduin grinned at him, and Wrathion took the opportunity to get in closer, sitting at Anduin’s side before the whelps came back. “You’re the one who normally can’t keep it in his pants when you’re around me.” </p><p>“We all have our weaknesses.” he kissed Anduin’s cheek as the whelps began to crawl onto them again, and he gave chin scritches to some of them. “You give off Light. I give off heat. The internal body temperatures of dragons is much higher than that of mortals.” </p><p>“I know that first-hand, I-” </p><p>Wrathion gave him a hard side-eye and Anduin stopped, still feeling cheeky. </p><p>“There are a <em> few </em>times when I find it of greater importance to be calm,” he pointed out, “and since these whelplings won’t be young forever, let them be babies.” </p><p>“True.” Anduin let them pile up again, looking down at them. “Unless something changes, they’re the last generation.” </p><p>“A sobering thought.” Wrathion observed. “I hope that someday our powers are fully restored, but there may be too few left at that point to prevent a genetic bottleneck. We may truly be the last of a dying species.” </p><p>“Now who’s being the inappropriate one in front of children?” Anduin glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Wrathion?” His expression faltered as he saw the change in expression. </p><p>“Perhaps...our fate does indeed bother me more than I have let on. More than it should, anyway.” Wrathion picked up a sleepy whelpling and cradled it in his arms, looking down at it. “We have clutches of so many that personalized attention is often not something we can give, but when it is - it’s nice. I have been thinking, lately, about that difference between humans and dragons. While it’s true that humans can have multiple children at the same time, often the body is only capable of going one at a time, and thus individualized treatment is the norm until the second or third child comes along, about a year apart.” </p><p>“I promise, when I have children, you can treat them as your own, too.” Anduin smiled, and Wrathion offered him a slightly less dour expression. “When I take a queen, I’ll designate you to be one of our caregivers and special privileges.” </p><p>“Cover their ears,” Wrathion said dryly, “I’m not keen on hearing you talk about <em> having children </em>with someone other than me.” </p><p>“Well, it’s not like that’s possible, one way or the other,” Anduin chewed his lip. “I need to provide heirs, and in order for them to be considered properly in line for the throne, I have to have a queen, not concubines.”</p><p>“Dragons are just the slightest bit possessive.” Wrathion tickled the whelping with his claws lightly, and it wriggled in his arms. “And I guess I’m the jealous type.” </p><p>“If I could have whelplings with you, that might be easier. Whelplings don’t have diapers to change,” Anduin grinned, and Wrathion grinned back. </p><p>“Who knows? Magic may one day prove it true. Would you help me, if you could?” </p><p>“I would.” Anduin relaxed again, smiling warmly. “I promise.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: There Was Only One Bed (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s...tiny.”</p><p>“The innkeeper said it was all they had.” Anduin stretched. Everything hurt. His back, his neck, his thighs, his head...he just wanted to sleep. It had been a long day and without a nearby mage to portal back to Stormwind, this was the best they got. “Don’t get cranky, we’ve slept in the same bed before.” </p><p>“Yes, but we were <em> children</em>.” Wrathion shot him a look. “That was Pandaria, years ago. And I only slept in your bed to make you feel safer. We had all our clothing on and <em> you </em> were covered in bandages.” </p><p>“So? Keep all your clothing on now, if you like. I can’t wait to get out of this soggy mess.” Anduin began pulling off his sweat-and-rain-soaked clothing, draping it over the back and sides of the chair nearest to the fireplace, pulling off his boots and watching the way the water comically poured out of them. “But if you soak the mattress, it’ll be your fault.” </p><p>“Ugh.” Wrathion began undressing as well. Both of them did so in relative silence, until they were both sitting fully naked in front of the fire. Anduin undid his ponytail and Wrathion was drying off his curls, side-by-side, both men trying not to look at the other’s naked body. </p><p>It was too difficult for Anduin. He kept finding his eyes drawn to the black dragon’s dark skin, the way his muscles moved underneath; he must have been holding back all the raw power he held in order to keep this form. </p><p>Anduin had seen other naked men before, or at least certainly shirtless, but he had never really <em> looked </em> before. His mind suddenly went wild with the idea that surely dragons must make the <em> approximation </em> of a human form, but it couldn’t be <em> exact</em>. Most dragons had horns while in a form of a human or elf, after all. Ysera and Alexstrasza and all. Yet Wrathion appeared to have no ‘tell’ but for his glowing red eyes, and even that couldn’t be <em> specifically </em>for the black dragonflight, since neither Ebonhorn nor Sabellian had that trait. And when he tucked his curls back behind his ear, Anduin noted that they were rounded, not pointed, not even half-elf pointed ears the way Kalec kept his. No, Wrathion, it seemed, preferred to look entirely human. </p><p>Except for the eyes. </p><p>Down his chest Anduin’s gaze went. <em> He had nipples. </em>Useless though they were on a male body, for men could not breastfeed, so why would a male dragon create that too? And did he - </p><p>Anduin’s eyes widened. He <em> did</em>. Between Wrathion’s legs hung an absolutely <em> massive </em> limp cock, the tip of which almost touched the floor, sitting over the fattest pair of balls Anduin had seen on a human. Stallions, he was sure, had smaller pairs than the dragon beside him, and he glanced down at his own privates. Having little to compare them to, he hoped his someday-queen would be satisfied. </p><p>One thing Wrathion did not have much of was <em> body hair</em>. He seemed almost hairless, or, if he had any, it was difficult to see. Dragons were more reptilian in nature, and he lacked anything below the chin. His chest and from what he could see, his arms were smooth. His groin had no curls to hide his enormous privates, and his legs were -</p><p>“Why do you keep staring at me?” Wrathion murmured. Anduin jumped and bit his tongue in an effort not to yelp in surprise. </p><p>“I, uh, just was, uh, you don’t have hair. You look like one of those noble-ladies who shaves her legs instead of wearing stockings.” </p><p>“Do you find it strange?” he stuck his leg out in front of them, spreading his toes, with slightly claw-like nails on the end. “I suppose I could <em> make </em>some, but it just makes me think it would be itchy against my clothing when I’m in this form.”</p><p>“Oh.” Anduin hadn’t thought of that. An acceptable purpose. “Sorry, just that I’m so used to seeing hairy legs and hairy chests on men in the sauna or in summer at the seaside!” he laughed. </p><p>“Chest, too? What else have you been staring at?” Wrathion looked at him, staring into his eyes, and Anduin just breathed, trying not to panic. “I did not create this body for you to <em> gawk </em>at, Anduin Wrynn.” </p><p>“Nothing.” Anduin got up quickly, turning away and hurrying to the bed. None of his clothes were dry enough yet to put back on, not even his under-shorts, and he slipped under the blanket and rested his head on the pillow. Wrathion sighed and put out the candles lighting the room, and drew the grate-curtains in front of the fire before creaking across the floorboards and making the bed dip behind Anduin. </p><p>“Good night,” he said firmly, and Anduin answered with a slightly more wavery “G’night” before they both fell silent again, and Anduin closed his eyes and tried to sleep. </p><p>It was useless. Wrathion’s back was pressed so tightly against his own, and he could feel the dragon’s deep, even breathing. He was so hot inside that it almost made Anduin sweat under the blankets and sheets. Wrathion’s body was unbearably close, and every tiny shift just rubbed their skin together. Without choosing, his mind went back to Wrathion’s cock. How thick it had been, how <em> long</em>, even when soft. How heavy his balls had looked. What would they feel like in the palm of his hand? </p><p>What a shocking thought. Anduin shook his head almost violently and Wrathion shifted behind him, and Anduin curled back against himself, drawing his knees up, staring wide-eyed across the room. <em> I should not be thinking about a dragon’s privates, </em>he told himself firmly, it was wildly inappropriate. </p><p>Another thought suddenly burst inside his head. </p><p><em> Surely Kalec had fucked Jaina</em>. </p><p>He never really considered his Auntie’s sex life because she was near-family and <em> eugh!</em>, but she was a grown woman and had been with the blue dragon for quite some time, and no couple stay coupled without some level of intimacy. </p><p>
  <em> Did he have a cock like Wrathion’s?  </em>
</p><p>“Stop it,” Anduin hissed out loud to himself, <em> willing </em> himself to think about <em> anything </em>else. </p><p>“What’s that?” Wrathion murmured. </p><p>“Nothing. Sorry. Go to sleep.” Anduin shook his head again, saying a little louder, and holding absolutely still until he felt Wrathion breathing deeply once more. </p><p>
  <em> You are a foul pervert.  </em>
</p><p>It’s the bed, Anduin told himself. They’re two grown young men sleeping in the same bed together, naked, of <em> course </em>he’s going to have sexual thoughts. Perhaps then, it was alright to relieve himself of at least that basic tension…</p><p>He was already hard when he slipped his hand between his thighs, and bit his lip as he grasped himself firmly, rubbing his thumb over the head. Anduin pulled up and down, tugging back his foreskin and gently tapping against the softer, slightly-sticky skin. He tapped until his finger was wet enough to rub without chafing, his leaking cock providing just enough lubrication to let his thumb circle his slit, then around the head proper as his erection grew to the point where the looser skin pulled back naturally to expose it. </p><p><em> How big would Wrathion be, when he was fully hard? How massive would that cock be? How much thicker, longer, heavier? Would it swing between his thighs, or stand proudly erect and reach his navel? Or even taller? Would it bob up and down, bouncing as he walked? What about when he thrust it in? How would it even </em> fit <em> inside someone else? Perhaps he could only mate in dragon form, for surely that cock was too big to fit inside anything smaller… </em></p><p>Lost in his craven thoughts, Anduin hadn’t noticed that Wrathion’s back was no longer plastered against his. Instead, a low voice chuckled in his ear, like the rocks below, “<em>I wondered why you were moving so much</em>.” </p><p>Before Anduin could even fall off the bed in surprise, a hand closed over his own, squeezing around his cock even harder. Anduin whimpered. “I’m sorry,” he gasped, “I just-”</p><p>“Tell me,” Wrathion purred, “were you thinking about me?” his hand was working to replace Anduin’s, moving along the length of the human’s cock with ease. </p><p>“Y-yes.” Anduin couldn’t lie to his friend, and he closed his eyes, whimpering with desire. Wrathion’s hot palm felt so good, and he thrust into it with a gasp. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” </p><p>“I think you did. I think you wanted this from the very start. Did you want me in Pandaria? Did you think about us, curled up in bed together, when we were small, and think about this? Have you lied awake these past few years with your hand stripping your cock raw, thinking about me doing this to you?” </p><p>“Gods, Wrathion, <em> please-</em>” he was not wet enough for this, and the pleasure was beginning to be painful, skin drying off with the added heat. “Hurts-” </p><p>The blankets shifted and Anduin was pulled sideways and he saw the second before his cock was engulfed by a slickness so heated it was like falling upwards into a volcano. Wrathion was <em> sucking him</em>, he had Anduin’s cock in his mouth like all the soldiers and sailors talked about their partners and whores doing for them, gods, the crazy things the whores would do in the basements and back rooms of taverns, with their tongues and their fingers, playing a man’s cock like an instrument of pleasure. It made Anduin want to pull out his own hair as he writhed on the bed and gasped for air. In all his frantic nights of jerking off, he never imagined it would feel this good to be sucked, to have wet tongue and cheeks pulling and slippery around his dick, and he kicked and jerked and thrashed while Wrathion held his hips in place like iron. He couldn’t thrust up like this, though his instincts kept trying to force him to, to get deeper into that wet hole and <em> fuck</em>. </p><p>“H-ahhh, mm, ye- ah, fu- hmmnn- hhuhh, please- please- please-” Anduin kicked against the sheets, suddenly frustrated at how tangled he was, head falling back over the side of the narrow bed, and then Wrathion <em> swallowed-</em> </p><p>“Ohfuck do that again, again, again,” Anduin sobbed as Wrathion bobbed his head, swallowing around the tip of his cock, “again, againnnnghhh! Fuck! Ahh!” His thighs’ and back’s tired muscles screamed at him as his cock throbbed into Wrathion’s throat, coming hard and nearly snapping his neck as he flopped about, feeling loose and limp. </p><p>The soothing bliss of recent orgasm lasted perhaps ten seconds before Wrathion hauled him up again, and Anduin looked down at him, dizzy. “Whuh…” </p><p>“It’s only fair to return the favour, Anduin,” Wrathion purred, and Anduin blinked blearily down and- </p><p><em> Oh wow. He’s even bigger than I thought</em>. </p><p>Wrathion’s cock was resting against his thigh, swollen and dark and dripping already, and Anduin eagerly got down on his hands and knees and kissed it, taking it in his hands curiously, inspecting it. His curious exploration just seemed to amuse the dragon, and Anduin took the opportunity to nuzzle it, inhaling the scent. It was warm and low, almost spicy, and the taste, gods the <em> taste</em>, he licked and licked and couldn’t get enough. <em> I must look like a whore; I feel like one</em>. It made him dizzy with desire again, and tried to do what Wrathion had done for him, sucking on the tip, opening his mouth as wide as it could go, and it <em> still </em>wasn’t wide enough. All he could do was wrap his lips around what he could and stroke what he couldn’t, drooling and slobbering on it, until Wrathion tugged him up by the hair. </p><p>“Enough. Stop. I’m going to come.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine,” Anduin grinned, drunk on pleasure. He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. “I’ll swallow it.” </p><p>“You’ll drown in it,” Wrathion chuckled, pushing Anduin down onto his back and lifting his thighs. Curious, Anduin permitted it, and Wrathion began to fuck between them, grunting softly. Less than a minute later, Anduin realized what the dragon had meant, when his orgasm began. Wrathion gripped his knees and snarled, growling as he thrust over and over, and his cock blurted out shots of cum, splattering all over the human’s face and chest and stomach. Gobs of thick, sticky cream dribbled down from his chin, hitting him in hot bursts in an orgasm that seemed to just go on and on, but finally Wrathion sagged against him, and there was no more, just the throbbing between Anduin’s thighs from the dragon’s spent cock. </p><p>“There’s...so much of it…” he stared down at the puddles of fluid on his body, only by some miracle having not dropped onto the bed. “We don’t have anything to clean it up with…” </p><p>“Mmmm...don’t move.” Wrathion slid down, face above Anduin’s hips, and <em> breathed</em>. The heat singed his body hair a little, but the mess he’d left quickly evaporated, leaving only the slightest of tacky dryness on his skin. “You can wash it off in the morning.” </p><p>“I wish I could do that with mine,” Anduin laughed, joking and sleepy as Wrathion came up beside him again, head resting on the pillow with his. “Make it a lot easier.” </p><p>“Is your curiosity sated for now?” Wrathion grinned, and Anduin squirmed a little, pushing against him, and Wrathion put an arm around him. That in itself was almost as good as his mouth had been. It felt...comfortable. “Good that we did this now, and not back in Pandaria...with the kazoo music to keep us company in afterglow.” </p><p>“You’re not just gonna go away again, right?” Anduin suddenly clutched at him, and Wrathion seemed taken aback, because he gripped the human tighter. </p><p>“Not if I can help it,” he promised, and wrapped one of his legs around Anduin’s hips as well. It made Anduin feel like a prized possession, a dragon’s treasure, and he quite liked the feeling. Maybe it was just post-orgasm high, or maybe it was something more. Wrathion was so difficult to read. </p><p>“Thank you. For not being mad at me.” Anduin yawned. Wrathion kissed his forehead, and <em> that </em>was good, too. It felt so nice...he turned and kissed him back, just a little peck on the cheek, and the black dragon rumbled, a pleased purr. </p><p>“Good night, Anduin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When was the last time you went outside?” </p><p>“Light, I don’t even know.” Anduin sighed, surrounded by stacks of paper. He was writing out letters and orders for things. “Look at this. I’ve had to re-write it three times. I’m so tired but I’m not sleepy. There’s so much work to be done…” </p><p>“Anduin, let me take you out for a while.” Wrathion slid an arm around him, gently tugging him away from his writing desk. “Those are all copies of the original. You don’t have to write them yourself. Get one of your staff to do it, and pay them extra.” </p><p>Anduin sighed, then sagged. “You’re right. Let me go grab someone…” he put down his pen and stretched, then snapped back and staggered, whimpering and holding his back. “Ahh...I think I pulled something…” </p><p>Wrathion chuckled, rolling his eyes and rubbing Anduin’s lower back. “See? You’re only hurting yourself by doing these things. Just appoint someone to this sort of position. You don’t have to do everything yourself.” </p><p>“True...and it would allow for more job creation and better use of the treasury funds.” Anduin rubbed his back as they walked down the hallway and back into the main room. Officials stopped their conversations and heads turned in silence, Anduin waving them off sheepishly before approaching the main group and advising them of his request. Wrathion leaned against the wall off in a corner so as not to disturb them. </p><p>A few minutes later, he and Anduin were walking back up the hallway to the Keep’s garden near the library, gazing out over the city. “It’s a nice view from here, but we could get a better one by going higher,” Wrathion said lazily. </p><p>“Oh, you mean like climbing to the top of the tower?” Anduin looked up, stretching. “I suppose, but it’s a long flight of stairs, and I don’t know if I could walk all that wa<em>aaaaaaaaaaaayyyy</em>!” he was wrenched from the ground by massive, heavy claws, and laughed as he clung to Wrathion’s arms and legs, letting the dragon fly them upwards. “Ahaha! Wrathion, what have I told you about surprising me like this!?” </p><p>“But you’re awake and the sun hasn't quite set yet,” the black dragon retorted, his voice low and rumbling. “Do you really want me to put you down?” </p><p>“Not at all.” Anduin used the thick, ridged black scales to climb his way onto Wrathion’s back as the dragon hovered in mid-air, flapping his wings lazily to stay aloft. “I really need to put a saddle or harness on you…” </p><p>Wrathion snorted. “Hold on.” he dove down, then shot straight up, and Anduin laughed with sheer exhilaration as they tore through the sky above Stormwind, racing the seagulls and pigeons, and then made their way almost to the clouds. The temperature dipped so high up, though, and they went down again, coasting through thermal updrafts from the edge of the sea. </p><p>“Light, I need to do this more often,” Anduin sighed, as they flew lazily across Westfall. He looked down and sighed. “And I need to put more money into the rebuilding of these areas. They’ve been neglected for too long, so long the people have thought they’ve been abandoned.” </p><p>“When you’re at war, things change.” Wrathion rumbled, but Anduin shook his head. </p><p>“That’s not an excuse. There are people here who need money and help and a second chance.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to make you miserable.” Wrathion skirted over it and headed down the coastline, and the farmsteads gave way to lush jungle forests of the southern tip of the continent. “I should take you on a tour of the entire world.” The stars were coming out now, as the night fully came on. </p><p>“I’d like that.” Anduin rested a little more, putting his chin on the back of Wrathion’s neck. “When this is all over, and I’ve delegated all my duties...we should travel. I want to catch up on everything we’ve missed. I want to share my future with you…” </p><p>“Why, High King Wrynn, you sound positively in love. Are you proposing to me?” Wrathion laughed. </p><p>“Well...why not?” Anduin suddenly sat up as they were nearing the cape. “Wrathion, will you marry me?” </p><p>The dragon nearly fell out of the sky. “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I’m - woah! I’m <em> very </em>serious.” Anduin looked down at him, gripping tight to the scales that gave him a place to sit. “Be my husband, sit at my side, help me guide the Alliance.” </p><p>“Anduin, I...I still have dealings with the Horde. I can’t be seen to take sides that way. Even this is dangerous.” he said softly, tilting his wings to fly over the sandy beaches. “What you feel...can’t affect what I do.” </p><p>“But that isn’t fair to you, either.” Anduin protested, glancing down at the pirate ships in the bay. “And don’t dance around it. Tell me you feel the same way for me.” </p><p>The dragon said nothing, just kept sailing over the waters. Anduin waited, but after a few minutes of utter silence, Anduin poked him in between his scales. “<em>Tell </em>me.” </p><p>“Ouch! Pesky mortal.” Wrathion brought up a clawed hand, rubbing at the spot. “Fine. Fine, <em> I love you, Anduin Llane Wrynn</em>, and I’ve loved you since the day I met you, in that Tavern with the sound of kazoo making my ears bleed. You’re the only one who could match my stubbornness and arrogance without being cruel. You’re the only mortal who can hold my interest for more than a few moments. You’re the one person I trust with all my soul. I love you, and I don’t know what to do about it.” </p><p>“Marry me.” Anduin insisted. “Marry me, and help me build new relationships with the Horde. Use your skills to break down old barriers and old grudges. And when I am old, and you are still young, we can appoint the next King of Stormwind together.” </p><p>“I don’t want to think about you getting old,” Wrathion muttered as they flew north again, over the blasted lands and towards the swamplands. “I’ll find some way to keep you young forever.” </p><p>Anduin laughed lightly. “Wrathion, even dragons aren’t truly immortal anymore. But it’s okay. If I have to grow old, having you by my side won’t make it so lonely.” </p><p>Wrathion blew out, a little bit of fire and smoke, mostly a sigh. “On the day you pass from this world, I will not permit myself an hour longer. We will go out together, old friend.” </p><p>They flew in silence, on until dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>